Sweet Dreams
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: Megatron alone with a picture of Optimus... a dream is born... but it's just a dream... right? First Transformers Fic! Be nice! Don't like this pairing don't read! Please review!


**Disclaimer:** Sorry, unless we live in an alterative universe where giant robot guys bang each other 24-7 and nobody ever complains about it, no I don't own this.

**A/N:** Okay I know everyone in this is more than likely to be very OOC, but there is a reason for that! This whole story is based on what me and old friend were doing with my old G1 Oppy, Megy and a big doll house looking thing I found in my room once! *Laughs* So, it was his idea to put everything we did into a story! I played Optimus and he as Megatron and just let our dirty little alien minds go to work! Anyway I will quit blabbing your eyes out and get to the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

Megatron rubbed his forehead trying to relax his sore central processors. He hated paperwork so much... why did he have to do it again? Oh right, he gave his men a little break from their daily harassing humans and Autobots. So that only left himself to do all the work... he groaned shifting through the said paper piles. There was nothing except for logistics on supplies and whatnot. Nothing of remote interest, until he got to the bottom of the piles and found a data disc with a recording on it.

Picking it up, he looked at the footage of the Autobots from, curtsey of his main seeker and main pain in his aft, Starscream. There was nothing interesting recorded except for when Optimus Prime walked into the rec room of his base. That got his attention. Anything involving Optimus always did even though he was just talking to his Autobots.

He paused the footage when he got a good shot of Prime's face. Megatron thought he was just so... beautiful, even though that damned mask was hiding his entire face, he was perfect in every way... the jewel like optics dyed a gorgeous blue... that muscular yet very slender physic... the way he spoke, a strong powerful, wise, authority voice but mixed the udder sweetness, kindness and gentleness was his favorite...

He sighed, then the Decepticon smiled as thought of something... He had been working hard all day... why not have a little self-service to relax? After all he had a good picture of his Optimus right here on the data pad!

Smirking wickedly, exposing all his jagged teeth, he made his codpiece armor slide away. He pushed his hand in and pulled out his cord out of its sheath. Gently he stroked himself as he looked at the picture. "Prime... my sweet little Autobot..." he mumbled to himself resting his head back offlining his optics. After a while he let his mind begin to wander...

* * *

A knock at the door made Megatron jump and slam his legs shut. "What is it?!" he bellowed embarrassed that he was interrupted.

"Just something I know you going to like, my Lord!" a familiar screechy voice said on the other side. 'Starscream. Why did it have to be Starscream to bug me right now?'

"Well, then come in already!" he growled.

The door slid open revealing the smug seeker holding an unconscious Optimus Prime in handcuffs.

Megatron's optics widened. Optimus! How did he...?! Was this real?!

Apparently sensing his great surprise, the second in command's smile widened more. "Oh, don't concern yourself on how I caught the Autobot leader, Megatron, I have caught him and that's all that matters." he chirped putting Optimus on a chair in front of Megatron's desk.

Megatron mentally shook himself out of his shock and put on his usual stern face. "Well, good work Starscream. Leave Prime here alone with me."

Bowing Starscream left the two leaders alone.

The silver mech got up and bent down in front of the red and blue mech. He raised a hand and touched Prime's face. Megatron always wondered what Optimus hid behind this mask. Was it his fear, sadness, happiness... or beauty? He had heard rumors about the Autobot's face looked like underneath. And from what he was told he was spark-stopping. Megatron grinned. 'Well let's find out'.

His fingers gently pried at the mask's seams until he found a hidden latch. Pushing it the mask fell off to reveal what it was protecting. Megatron stared in amazement at what he saw, what nobody else had.

It was then Optimus started to stir. Onlining his optics and saw Megatron as clear as day in front of him. He pushed away from him and into his chair more. "Megatron! Where am I?!"

"Why, your in my office Optimus."

"Okay, then what do you want from me?" he hissed in a cold voice he only used for his enemies.

Inwardly the Descepticon leader would always wince at that tone. But Megatron kept up his smile. Cold words weren't enough to make him go away. Not when he had the Autobot leader in his office bound...

"I want nothing, Prime... except you."

"W-what?" he then reached up and felt for his mask. Feeling nothing he panicked more. "What did you do to my mask?!"

"I took it off. You really should thank me for it Prime. You are much too beautiful to hide behind it." he said sweetly reaching over and touching a cheek.

Optimus flinched like he was just burned and jumped up off his seat. "T-that's not true! Your a liar! Why should I believe you?"

Megatron had to stifle a laugh that bubbled up from that comment. "And what your not beautiful? Please, Optimus, you think I didn't figure what you looked like under there?" he moved closer to him. "True I have been to known to lie in the past... but I couldn't lie about what I'm seeing. Anyone who would see you would think that your the twin image of his holiness, Primus!" he walked up to the Autobot and put each of his arms on either side of Optimus's head, trapping him.

"So... what are you afraid of Prime?"

"I uh nothing! And certainly not of you!" he shouted trying his best to keep his voice brave, but it was starting to show his fear inside.

"You're lying!" Megatron snarled, grabbing Optimus's face and made him look at him in the optics.

"Oh yes you are... if you weren't scared... would you shake from my touches... I don't think so." he chuckled.

"No... no, I... I not supposed to be to liking this!" He gave a rough push to get him off. Optimus backed into the corner still a bit shook up at what had become of this.

"Then why are you... Oh! Are you a virgin?" That would explain why he was so jumpy.

"Oh maybe... Well I mean I- wait! That's none of your business! Your my worst enemy!"

He faked being surprised. "Oh, Optimus. That was harsh to say the least!" "Well, does that really matter when we are all alone in my office?"

"B-but..."

"Shh... no more talking..."

Prime blushed badly looking down from the face before him. "O-okay..."

"Relax... I'll be gentle... I promise..." he reassured.

Relaxing at that, Prime moved a little bit closer to Megatron's chest and laid his head gently on it. Apparently that all he needed was gentle words of encouragement and appreciation.

Giving Optimus a sweet smile Megatron grabbed Prime's face and brought it to his. Their lips met in a kiss that made the Decepticon's spark soar through the heavens.

The Autobot leader struggled a bit but eventually gave in and pressed forward more.

Megatron was delighted that Prime was actually going along with this. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller mech and deepened the kiss. Optimus moaned against him. It got Megatron a little more than slightly aroused. Pushing the Autobot back into the wall, driven by passion.

"Prime..." he growled possessively. He pushed open the red and blue mech's mouth and slid in his glossa. With no hesitation Megatron explored the wet cavern with his tongue, tasting Optimus's saliva.

"W-why are you being so n-nice to me all of a sudden...?" the red and blue mech mumbled speaking as best he could through the lips and tongue ravishing his.

"I'm just showing my love for you..." Megatron purred back.

"Oh... Wait... y-your... W-WHAT?!?!" he spoke incrediously pushing him away to see what was his malfuntion.

He smiled, slightly amused by the mech's reaction to his confession. It after all was expected. "Oh yes, I can't deny it to you my sweet... no... not anymore..."

Optimus's optics sparkled unbelieving at this. "You mean it? Your trying to trick me again?"

"I swear on the all holy hand of Primus himself, I do." he gave a gentle gaze full of honesty, bringing Prime closer to him, meeting at his rubies with his sapphires.

The red and blue mech looked like he was going to burst with happiness. He gave an uncharacteristic squeal and threw himself at Megatron kissing him hard. And apparently he was turned on, as Optimus was grinding his codpiece onto the Decepticon's. He moaned into the bigger mech's lips at the contact.

They continued for a while, until the Decepticon leader grinned evilly and swept the Autobot leader off his feet and cradled him in his strong arms. Megatron pushed Optimus a little roughly onto his desk and climbed onto it as well straddling Prime's hips. All the while never breaking their fierce kiss.

Forcing himself to part from the heated kiss, all of his arousal from before Starscream interrupted was back and begging to be satisfied. "Oh... Prime... are you really ready for this...?" the silver mech growling a bit over the sound of his inner engine that turned on.

"Yes... Megatron..." he panted while his own engine sprung to life and idled slightly loudly.

Megatron smirked in victory and pulled back a bit to see his prize better. His was face flushed in a sweet pink color on his cheeks, he was sweating a bit making his steel oh so shining and his blue optics were glowing nicely, illuminating his perfect features. The silver mech licked his lips purring in delight at the visual feast before him.

The Autobot blushed harder under the staring and looked away embarrassed. He was shy.

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at Prime's shyness. It was so adorable, though a little not like himself. Not like he was complaining! "Aw... you're so bashful Prime! Don't be so shy, I will make you feel the best you'll ever feel in your entire life!" he spoke proudly bending down. He kissed around his love's helm, trying to find a hot spot. The crest above his forehead, not too much. His antennae that were his ear finals were however.

Optimus moaned loudly pressing himself up to Megatron. "Uh... uh... Megatron..."

Smiling with those sharp fangs of his, he let his hands wander his Autobot's beautiful body. He soon discovered that his grill and somewhat his window's were another hot spot, that when the Decepticon touched all three that he found, it sent Optimus into a squirming mass of giant robot under him. The silver found that he couldn't resist this for much longer so he might as well get him prepared before he went insane with lust. Megatron kissed his way down Prime to a certain part that craved his attention.

The Autobot whimpered when the Decepticon was purposely ignoring the spot he really wanted touched. "M-megaton... please... I-I can't..."

Smirking, he finally went to Optimus's codpiece, which was dripping with a little with his lubricant at the seams. Megatron gave a deep and painfully long lick along the little piece of metal.

Prime whimpered once again, more urgent that last time though. He put his still handcuffed hands on the silver mech's head, pressing on them to go into his codpiece.

Feeling the red and blue mech's need, he pushed the pressure spots to release the plating. It slid away quickly, releasing steam from the heated inner circuitry.

Megatron slid his glossa inside the sheath hiding his beloved's cord, tasting what made his Autobot, his Autobot.

Optimus moved against the mouth, urging him to go deeper and harder. It didn't take long for his cord to slide out completely under the menstrations it was getting.

Completely exposed, Megatron took the cord in between his lips and sucked lightly.

"M-Megatron!" he bucked his hips up to try meet his climax. But just as he about to hit it dead on, the Decepticon's mouth let go of Prime's cord.

The Autobot leader groaned at the loss of the wet heat and orgasm, slumping back down on the desk. "W-why did y-you stop...?"

Megatron gave a short kiss to Prime's lips. "Trust me my sweet it will very worth it, okay?" he cooed.

Optimus nodded, too turned on to really care too much about his thoughts. At this point thought probably wasn't even possible for Prime.

Reaching down, going past his aching cord and up to his Autobot's port. He pushed in one of his clawed fingers into it.

The red and blue mech moaned and moved his hips onto the probing servo more.

The sliver mech pushed, loosening up the tightness. After a while he added a second finger to continue the work.

The desk had started to creak under pressure of the two mechs upon it.

Optimus threw his head back and moaned loudly when Megatron's fingers hit his sweet spot.

Megatron smirk widened as his Autobot wriggled in ecstacy underneath him. This was even better then anything he had ever dreamed. Much better. This couldn't be a dream... right? Ah well, it didn't matter now!

"Ahh! Megatron! Uh-ah!" he grabbed Megatron tightly and rode his fingers hard. Prime's lubricant started to pour over the desk as it bent a bit under the pressure.

Grinning, he bent down and spoke into his love's audio sensors and whispered seductively. "Beg me, Prime... yes... plead for more..." he finished with slow lick up the sensitive antennae that adorned his helmet.

Optimus shivered. "Ummm... p-please... more...?"

His grin widened. The Decepticon kissed Prime's neck. "Hmm? What was that? You should speak up." he said the last sentence in a sing song voice.

Optimus almost growled at him but it came out more as a whimper as Megatron continued to give his neck attention. "I-ah... I-I said... please..."

The silver mech bit a little into his neck. He then pulled his fingers out when he felt the Autobot tightening up from the coming overload. 'Not yet...'

The Autobot leader was obviously getting a little frustrated with all of the teasing. He was always getting so close to the edge and then pulled away at the very last second. He grabbed Megatron angrily and snarled into his face. "Please! Slaggit all!"

"My, my aren't we fiery! Yes! I love that! Alright, alright, I think you've suffered enough, Optimus." he then spread and lifted Prime's legs apart, exposing his dripping port. "But, you had better be ready to go all the way..." he finished holding his cord's tip at the Autobot leader's port.

"Yes... please... take me... take me Megatron..." he spoke breathlessly, face reflecting his lust.

He barely held himself back from just breaking loose and slamming into the tight heat like a maniac from that husky sentence. But the Decepticon leader knew better. Doing that would really hurt his little Autobot. That was not what he wanted. No. He wanted to make Prime's first time the very best. He would make sure of it!

Forcing himself to be slow, Megatron gently pushed in. He hissed at the amount of heat and tightness.

Optimus whimpered as the silver mech pushed himself in until he was in fully.

The Deception reached over and stroked his love's face. "You okay, Prime?" he spoke worriedly.

He nodded. "I... I'm fine... j-just not used... to this..." he finished quietly shifting the weight in his lower half, trying to get comfortable with the new feeling there. After a while he gently let Megatron know he was ready.

Pulling out and pushing back in as slowly as much as he could. Megatron eventually got into a rock steady rhythm.

Optimus panted, squirming under him. "M-mega... tron..."

"Yesss... Optimus... say my name... say it again..." he growled.

He moaned bucking his hips up when Megatron hit that one spot once more. "O-oh, Primus, M-Mega-Ah-Megatron!" Prime spoke with pure lust, wrapping his bound hands around the slightly bigger mech's neck.

"Mine... your all mine Optimus... say it!" Megatron snarled, his rhythm increasing and restraint the exact opposite.

"Yours! All yours!"

The bigger mech's engine revved and the smaller mech's own revved right back, making their frames vibrate together.

Starting to bare his fangs, the Decepticon leader's pace was going as hard as it could, overload just coming around the corner.

The Autobot leader was no different as he was getting close to his peak as well. He was holding onto the silver mech's neck for dear life. "Megatron!"

Megatron pressed in as deep as he could even grabbing with one of his sides of his abused desk for support.

With that one last deep push, overload hit Optimus. Hard. "PRIMUS, YES!! MEGATRON!!" he screamed in the most beautiful voice Megatron had ever heard. The red and blue mech's engine gave an almighty roar at his great overload, with his lubricant splattering across the bigger mech's mid-section.

Seeing Optimus overloading under him and screaming his name in that absolutely delectable voice. His name. His and his alone. That was all the push he needed himself. Megatron came with a primal roar, screeching Optimus's name, crushing against Prime as his essence pooled into his Autobot.

They both collapsed panting onto the bent desk, their cooling systems were heard working at full capacity.

When his air vents finally caught his breath, Megatron kissed Optimus on the cheek.

The Autobot leader, onlined his optics and smiled at his now Decepticon lover.

"So, Prime... how did I do on your first time?" he purred stroking his Autobot's cheek.

Optimus kissed the hand. "Unbelievable..." he then noticed that the poor desk they just made love on was bent so bad it would have broken in half if put through more pressure. "Um... what about your desk? Don't you think the others will think...?"

Megatron looked down and noticed it too. "Ah, don't worry about it I'll just say you put up a fierce struggle with me and this got in the way." he chuckled, leaning forward and nuzzling Prime's neck.

Optimus chuckled a bit himself and nuzzled the silver mech right back. "Oh, Megatron..."

* * *

Megatron awoke with a start. Blinking he looked around he discovered he was back in his office sitting at desk. Looking down the mech saw his hand was covered in his fluid and so was the underside of his desk, both dripping onto the floor. And he also saw that there was no Optimus.

He sighed sadly. 'So it was just a dream...' he looked at Prime's picture, which had a little of his fluid on it. He smiled as he wiped it off and put it back on his desk. 'Well, at least it was about you, Optimus...' he thought as he opened one of his drawers and pulling out a rag that was stored there just for messes like this.

Then there was a knock at the door the instant he was done cleaning his desk. He slammed his codpiece shut and roared. "What is it?!"

"Just something I know you going to like, my Lord!" Starscream called outside the door.

He blinked why did that sound familiar? "Well, then come in already!" he growled irritated, but confused at the sense of deja-vu.

The door sild open showing a smug Starscream and a bound Optimus Prime.

'What the?!' was all Megatron could think of.

* * *

**A/N:** One last thing... if you gots any ideas on what I should write next don't be shy! Later!


End file.
